The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A leg rest apparatus is a convenient apparatus to improve a passenger's comfort. The leg rest apparatus is connected to a seat of a vehicle to support legs of a passenger.
The leg rest apparatus generally has a cushion similar to a seat cushion and is provided in front of the seat cushion on which the passenger sits. And thus, when the leg rest apparatus is not thus used, the leg rest apparatus can be folded into under the seat cushion. The folded leg rest apparatus can pivot and be disposed in front of the seat cushion by an operation by the passenger to support the legs of the passenger.
However, we have discovered that while the leg rest apparatus pivots, the cushion of the leg rest apparatus interferes with the seat cushion and is deformed. In order to avoid the interference, a spare space between the seat cushion and the cushion of the leg rest apparatus can be formed so as to allow the leg rest apparatus to pivot in the spare space. With this arrangement, however, we have found that the leg rest apparatus occupies a space which is more than needed.